New Beginings
by eseifert44
Summary: What happens when Rick shows up to take care of domestic violence call with a teenage victim? Can he help this fragile girl become strong and independent. What happens when a mutual attractions begins, can Rick go there without feeling guilty? Was a one shot but it's been expanded. Slow burn Rick/Beth, eventual smut, eventual apocalypse. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything with The Walking Dead.

_Anything in italics is thoughts, I hope I've cleared up the writing a bit. _

_In six weeks I will be officially out of high school, thank god Beth thinks. Then I will attend University of Alabama this fall and I will get out of this God forsaken town and I can finally start my life._ The only problem with that is my boyfriend Travis, of one and half years.

"Hey babe," Travis says, as he walks up behind me and gives me a hug. "There are parties every day til graduation, you think you can sneak out tonight?" " Zack is having a huge one at his parent's lake rental; they are getting a couple of kegs." _Ew, Beth thought, I hate beer but then again, maybe Travis will stay away from the whiskey then. I don't like the way he acts when he's drinking that nasty stuff. _"Yea, that sounds great," she says as she hugs Travis back. "See you after practice?"

_I don't have anything to wear damn it,_ Beth groans internally. _Maybe I can steal one of Maggie's skirts._ I start going through her closet and find a floral skirt. I quickly grab the skirt and a pair of high heels and sprint back into my room before anyone sees me. An hour later I'm scooting out of my bedroom window ass backwards. I jump down from the roof and take off in a run towards the road where Travis is meeting me. When I get closer I start peeling off clothes, first my sweater then my yoga pants and shoes.

I see Travis as I finish putting on my jewelry. I jump up in the cab of his pick-up truck and give him a quick kiss. 'Hey baby, you ready?" He says as he takes a drink of something. I don't need to ask what it is, it's his old man's stash of whiskey. _Shit, this isn't going to end good_, I think. "You wanna drink there sweet cheeks?" he says slurred. "No, I want some beer," I reply with a smile. "Oh there will be plenty of that at the party; I will make sure you're taken care of." _Yeah, I'm sure you will_, she thinks.

As soon as we arrive a couple of my friends run up to me handing me a red plastic cup. "Thanks, I'm gonna need this," I say as I quickly chug it looking over at Travis. He's leaning against the truck taking long pulls off the flask of whiskey. My friends urge me to follow them, they've got a bon fire started and we are roasting marshmallows. Travis puts his hand on my ass and we walk over to the fire. As I sit down Kate hands me a stick with a marshmallow on the end, I thank her with a smile. A couple of hours later someone brings out a guitar and we all start singing. Kate, Amy and I stand up and start dancing and giggling. Travis grabs my wrist and pulls me down telling me to "stop flashing his property to everyone." "What are you talking about," I ask him, "your pussy is on full display, stop acting like a slut," he says as his hand tightens around my wrist. He yanks hard on my arm and I fall on top of him, knocking over his cup of whiskey. "Damn bitch" he yells, "get up and get something to clean this mess up and get me more whiskey." I stand up as tears threaten to fall and walk towards the cabin. I run into the bathroom and lock the door bursting into tears.

A couple of minutes later there's pounding on the door and I hear Travis yelling at me through the door to get my fat ass out here. I timidly open the door and he grabs me by my hair and pulls me outside. Once we're outside he turns me around and slaps me across the face hard. My hands go to my left cheek and I feel it heat up immediately. " Stop crying you dumb bitch, or I will give you something to cry about," he says and smacks me again. That's when Zack runs over and tries to pull Travis off of me, and they start fighting. I run to them trying to break them up and Travis swings and punches me in the face and I fall down in a lump. Amy runs over to me asking if I'm ok. "I'm calling the cops, this has got to stop," she says. Amy helps me up and walks me to the house looking for some ice for my face. I look up over to where Zack finally pinned Travis on the ground and I notice there are sirens and lights. _Shit, the cops are here_, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick POV

When Rick pulled up to the cabin he saw there was a crowd around two males that were wrestling. He walked over to them and got in between them yelling at them to knock it off. He separated them and told everyone to stick around so that they could be questioned. That's when his partner Shane pulled up and walked over to him. "Can you start asking these kids what they saw?" Rick asks Shane not looking at him. _I need to remain professional Rick thought, just do your job._ He asks, "Is anyone hurt and in need or wants medical help?" No one answers, so then Rick asks where a Miss. Beth Greene is. A girl answers that she went into the cabin with Amy looking for ice for her lip. "You got this? Rick asks Shane who just nods and Rick starts walking toward the cabin looking for Beth. I find two girls sitting on the couch; one is crying holding what looks like a bag of frozen vegetables to her face, the other sitting there with her arm around her friend trying to calm her down. This must be Beth; she's a petite blonde with big blue eyes that were red from crying. Her face has a handprint bruise forming and her lip is split. It also looks like she's going to have a black right eye and her nose is bleeding. _Damn, how many time that asshole hit her, Rick thinks. _ Rick sits across from them and asks Beth if she's in need of any medical help. Beth just shakes her head no without even looking up, tears still streaming slowly down her face. "Can you tell me what happened? I ask her. She just shakes her head, "none thing, I fell," she finally says. Amy tsked and sighed under her breath, then said, "Travis punched her at least three times. We were dancing and he evidently didn't like it so he grabbed her and pulled her down towards him. She spilled his drink and that made him even madder. He then yelled at her and hit her once, she went inside to get something to clean up the mess and he went in after her and dragged her outside and that's when he punched her two more times before Zach ran over there to stop him. Travis was yelling at Beth to shut the fuck up and quit crying or he would give her something to cry about. That's when Beth started to cry again and Amy handed her a Kleenex. "I'm sorry hun, but it's got to stop. One of these days he's going to end up killing you." Rick sighs and says "you know she's right but if you won't tell me what happened I can't help you." "I can give you my card; I teach self-defense and am a certified weapons instructor." "Maybe you should stop by for a beginner's class, it won't hurt for you to know how to defend yourself, especially since you're going to college soon I'm guessing."

"In August I'm going to University of Alabama," Beth says. "Great school my alma mater, roll tide." Rick says. Beth finally looks up at him and gives him a weak smile which he returns. She glances at the card in her hand and says, "thank you Mr. Grimes, I will think about what you've said."

A week later a familiar face walks through his door at the gym, Beth. _She looks so different from that night, her face isn't swollen and her eyes aren't red. You can still see the black eye if you look for it but she looks bright and chipper, like a teenager should look he thinks. _As I continue to look at her I'm struck by how pretty she really is, I notice her long legs and arms, slender waist and long blonde hair and her big blue eyes. _What am I doing, I'm a married man for Christ sakes. I'm married, but I'm not dead, I rationalize, it's not like I've had sex in the past month. Lori won't let me touch her, not with her constant "headaches."_ _If I'm being honest things haven't been good with us for a long time. _

Beth was looking around the room nervously not sure what to do or where to stand as I walked over to her. "Hi Beth, how are you doing?" "I'm so glad you decided to come." I said giving her a warm smile. "Yeah, we'll I figured it would hurt, just in case," Beth says not looking me in the eyes. I nod and smile again waiving my arm to come over and sit down with the group.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rick and I'm your instructor today." "We are going to start off easy, some basic self-defense techniques that anyone can do." I say as I look at the group. My eyes stop when I get to Beth, she's sitting there looking into my eyes, and I suck in a breath. My face immediately goes flush with her full attention focused on me. _Damn it, remain professional Grimes, I think. She's just here to learn. _ I continue with my speech while avoiding eye contact with Beth. "When you're in a confrontation, you only have a few seconds and a few moves to try before the fight may be decided. Before an attacker has gained full control of you, you must do everything you can—conserving as much energy as possible—to inflict injury so you can get away," Rick says. "This is no time to be civil. In a physical confrontation that calls for self-defense, it's hurt or be hurt. So aim for the parts of the body where you can do the most damage easily: the eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knee, and legs." Depending on the position of the attacker and how close they are will determine where you will strike and with what part of your body you will employ. Do not step in closer, say, to strike his nose with your hand, when you can reach his knee with a kick. When striking a target on the upper half of the body you will use your hand. Effective strikes can be made with the outer edge of your hand in a knife hand position, a palm strike or knuckle blow for softer targets or a tightly curled fist." "Now for the eyes you can gouge, poke or scratch the attacker's eyes with your fingers or knuckles. Besides causing a lot of pain, it should also make your escape easier by at least temporarily interfering with his vision. If the attacker is close in front of you, use the heel of your palm to strike up under his nose; throw the whole weight of your body into the move to cause the most pain and force them to loosen their grip on you. If he's behind you, you can strike his nose with your elbow."

"Let's all line up and I will show you the first move," Rick says. They all get into line and I ask for a volunteer to come up and let me demonstrate how to use some of these techniques. Beth raises her hand and stands up and walks up front towards me. I tell her to stand in front of me with her arms down to her side, I notice she tenses up as she gets closer to me so I whisper to her to relax and breathe. I put on a face guard and tell her to hit me in the eyes. I grab her arm and she gouges me in the eyes. I say "good, then go for my nose." She puts her hand in a fist and I tell her to stop, and adjust her hand. "Your first instinct might be to punch the person in the face but there's a chance you will injure yourself in the process. If you put the heel of your palm up and into the attacker's nose you will do more damage to them then to yourself." I say. "I turn to Beth and tell her to try again. She puts her palm flat and pushes the heel of her hand up into my nose, much better I say. "Thanks Beth lets practice these moves for a little while," I tell the group. About 10 minutes later I tell everyone good job, let's move on to holds. "Beth, can you come up here again please?" I ask her. "When your attacker grabs your wrist your first instinct is to try to pull away. Instead of doing that to get out of the hold squat down into a strong stance, then lean forward and bend your elbow towards him all the way towards their forearm until they can't hold onto your wrist anymore." I nod to Beth and she takes a deep breath as I grab her wrist, she pulls away as if she was burnt and her face turns slightly red for a second, I give her a slight smile and nod. Her skin is so soft and warm that it sends tingles up my fingers through my arm down to my stomach. She looks me in the eye and then to my hand, she then squats down a little and leans towards me breaking my hold on her wrist. She stands up straight with a big smile on her face and I can't help but smile back. "When someone comes up behind you and puts their hands on you, you want to swing one arm across to break the attacker's hold then use one of the previous moves," I tell the group. Beth stands in front me and turns around, I put my hands on her shoulders and she swings her arm around and breaks my hold on her, she then turns around and pushes her palm into my nose. "Good," I tell her in a low voice. "When someone grabs you in a bear hug what you should do is drop your weight and try to hit his head with your elbows or stomp his feet. If that doesn't work, pull his fingers back to force him to release you, rotate out of his hold, and attack them with your knees by kicking him." Rick nods at Beth to go ahead and do what he described. I come up behind her and put my arms around her waist, I feel her tense up immediately. I whisper in her ear to relax and breathe, I won't hurt you I tell her. Her hair brushes against my face and I take a quick breath smelling the vanilla and lavender in her hair. My heart starts beating faster in my chest and my whole body begins to tingle. She takes a sharp breath as she puts her hands over mine. She then squats down and throws an elbow towards my head, making me let go of her tiny waist. "Let's practice these moves for a little while," I say as I smile at Beth. "Well, that will be it for the night, the next class is Wednesday. I hope to see all of you here and good job everyone." Rick says. Rick watches as Beth stands up and bends down to gather up her bag. _Damn it Grimes, she's just a little girl stop it. _She turns around and sees Rick standing there watching her and his face goes bright red but all Rick can do is stand there with his mouth hanging open. She calmly walks over and puts her finger tips to his chin and says, "Close your mouth old man" and gives him a wink as she sashays out the door with a smirk on her face. Rick snaps out of his stupor and buries his face in his hands digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Oh God, I'm in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

Beth's POV

Before getting out of the car Beth checks her makeup and hair,_ as good as it's gonna get she thinks. You can't tell that I've spent over an hour fussing over what to wear or putting my makeup on and fixing my hair. _

I walk in and my eyes immediately go to where Rick is standing on the opposite side of the room. Everyone starts to get in line and look up at Rick as he says, "Hello everyone, it's good to see so many familiar faces." "Today we are going to talk about what to do when your attacker has you pinned on the ground." he continues, "If the attacker has you pinned on the floor, you can pivot to be on top with this technique.

He looks at me and waves me towards him. He tells me to lie down on my back and then he gets on his hands and knees hovering over me. "Hook onto their wrist with one hand and use your other hand to grab behind their elbow, trapping their arm to your chest. Then use your foot to trap their foot and leg, lift your hips and turn over onto your knees to get on top. I do what he says and he collapses on top of me, then I use my foot to trap his and lift my hips and turn over til I'm on top straddling him, I then put my hands on his shoulders and lean forward til our faces are inches away from each other. I can smell his cologne and it's intoxicating, it's a mix of sandalwood, citrus, and sweat. I can feel his chest raising and falling fast and hear him breathing rapidly. My hair tumbles down over his face as he lays there staring up into my eyes. I give him a big grin and say, "like this?" I hear someone clear their throat and then I remember we aren't alone. I scramble off of him as my whole face turns red and I look down at the floor. "Sorry" I say under my breath.

Rick starts to sit up and I offer him my hand to help him stand up. He takes it and tells the group to try the new move. He thanks me and I start to walk away to my partner and we practice the move for a while. After a while Rick gets everyone's attention, "ok we are going to practice all of the moves we have learned, the strikes, the releases and the mount."

Rick starts walking around to each of the pairs offering tips to be more effective or praise for doing a good job. As he's walking around I can feel his eyes on me several times and whenever I caught him staring at me I would give him a shy smile. _God, that man has got a gorgeous smile. It makes me want to do things I shouldn't even think about. He's old enough to be my father, but he looks and smells so damn good I can't help it. "_There are four phases to nearly all sexual attacks on women: 1) Identify an unsuspecting target, 2) Subdue the target, 3) Exhaust the target, and 4) execute the sexual assault. We want to fight with all our might and the moves we have above in the second phase. In the third phase, however, right before an assailant executes his sexual attack, all he wants to do is exhaust the victim and gain complete control, so fighting back actually may backfire at that point, wasting energy, Rick says.

"Ok, everyone that's it for the night, good job." Rick says. "Beth can I talk to you for a second please?" he says. I walk over to him and look him right in the eyes, "what's going on Rick," I ask him. He stands there for second just looking at me with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…I wanted to ask you how you're doing, after what happened." He says not looking at me. I give him a big smile, and tell him I'm doing good, real good. "I'm looking forward to college in a month; you have any tips for me since you went there too?" Rick laughs and says, Well it's a really good school; they have lots of activities to keep you outta trouble. Don't forget to study, don't party too much, and just have fun. Its college, it's supposed to be the best part of your life. Oh, and don't go breaking to many hearts over there."

"Do you know what your major is going to be," he asks me. "Well I originally was going to be a nurse, but after all that's happened I think I want to be a social worker, I want to help women who are in dangerous situations." "Maybe be someone's guardian angel like you were for me." Suddenly Rick looks up at me with wide eyes and a confused look on his face. "I don't think I would be alive it if weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to leave Travis," I tell him. Rick's face then goes red and he starts fidgeting shifting from side to side. "I don't think I would go that far," Rick says. I put my hand on his shoulder and cock my head to the right and give him the sexist smile I can. "Yes sir, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today." I give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of The Walking Dead.

_Italics are thoughts_

Reviews and follows make me happy! I've been having problems with format on here but I've been trying to go back through and fix it so please bear with me. Sharing is caring…

Rick POV  
With Beth's words swirling around in my head I walk to my car in my own little world. I don't even notice that someone is leaning up against my car until I'm practically on top of them. Beth looks up at me through her eye lashes with a slight smirk on her face, "Hey, I've been waiting for you." she purrs. My breath hitches as she continues to look me in the eyes. "Yeah, whatch need," I ask hoping my voice doesn't betray me. "Do you teach private lessons; I think I need more one on one practice." She says with a shy smile as she puts her hand on my chest. An electric pulse shoots through me all the way down south when she touches me. _God I hope she doesn't notice, I think. _ Images of us rolling around naked on the mats flash through my mind and my groin stirs. I suddenly tense up and she takes her hand off my chest. I quickly grab her wrist, "has something happened?" I ask her. She looks confused for a second as she stares at her hand in mine, "no, none thing I can't handle." She replies.

I immediately let go of her hand, "sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I tell her. She just smiles up at me and says, "It's ok, you didn't hurt me. " "You would never hurt me I trust you, you are one of the good guys." _You wouldn't think that if you knew the things I want to do to you, I think. _

Before I realize what I'm doing my hand brushes her check and puts a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She sighs quietly and I chuckle as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I put both hands on either side of her head and push her up against the car, basically trapping her between my arms. "You are too trusting you know, never let your guard down." I tell her. "I could do anything to you right now and there wouldn't be much you could do about it." I say as my face is now inches away from hers. We are both breathing heavy right now, the electricity in the air increases the closer we get to each other. "Yeah, what would you do Officer?" She whispers. "Anything I want, I say as I stare at her lips. _I wonder if they are as soft as they look. _ "Maybe that's what I want," she continues as she starts running her hand in tiny circles over my chest. I lick my lips as she grabbed the back of my head and pulls my head to hers as she crushes her lips to mine. Any control I still had left the moment our bodies became flush and she started running her fingers through my wavy hair. She brushes her tongue along my lower lips seeking entrance to which I gladly give her.

Only when she lets out a soft moan did I come to my senses. "Shit," I said as I pulled away from her. She still had her hands in my hair and her eyes were closed as I look down at her. "We can't do this, I'm married" I tell her. Her face goes red as her hands leave my hair and go to wrap around herself. "I'm so sorry Beth, I should have said something before, "I whisper, my voice cracking from arousal. She just looks up at me and nods, "I'm sorry too." She pushes herself off of my car and starts walking towards her car. I call out to her, "I hope you continue with the classes, I'd hate for anything to happen to you." She turns and gives me a small smile as she nods, "you can't get rid of me that easy Officer Grimes." She says with a smirk and gets into her car and drives off. That night I dream of blonde hair, blue eyes and soft lips. When my alarm goes off I wake with a start feeling groggy from lack of sleep. _This is going to be a long fucking day._

Beth POV

As I lay in bed I curse the clock sitting at my bedside, it says 5:30 am and it's time to get out of bed. I didn't get any sleep last night, my mind kept going over the kiss and how his hands felt on my body. I lightly touch my lips smiling at the memory of his soft lips against mine. _He kissed me, he started it, I think. Well I egged him on but he still initiated the kiss. Oh God I whisper as I think about the way his strong arms felt around me and the brush of his facial hair makes me flush with arousal. He's married Beth, I scold myself, but he KISSED ME. He wants me and I want him, I don't care if he's married. Yes you do, the damn angel on my shoulder says, what would Daddy think? _

The next couple of days were a blur; all I could think about was the way Rick's lips felt against mine and how badly I wanted him to kiss me again. I couldn't concentrate on any of my homework and eventually gave up even trying. _Do I dare try to seduce Rick; he wants me as bad as I want him. I could feel his desire when his body was pressed against mine I think as I eventually drift off to sleep. _All day Thursday I was a ball of nerves, I still haven't decided if I want to pursue Rick or not and I haven't got any sleep since that night. I made up my makeup sexy and put on a tight pair of yoga pants and tank top and headed to the gym for our last class. _We will see what happens; let's see how strong you are Officer Grimes._


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm super sorry for being so long between updates…I've been struggling with different directions I could take the story. I also have written ahead a couple of chapters so I won't be so long between future updates.

Please excuse the mistakes, I tried to get a beta for me but I guess they aren't interested which is totally ok. I just have to go slower on updates and read them several times before I post. Thanks for reading and please review!

Bonus points for anyone who recognizes the nerdy tv references…lol

Chapter 5

As Shane starts going through what they are going to lean tonight Rick's eyes drifted over to where Beth was standing. As I look at her I notice she's wearing a pair of short shorts and I take a sharp breath. A pair of really short shorts that show off her long lean legs; damn it Rick keep it together, I think. At that moment she turns her head and gives me a smile which makes my face go bright red.

Shane turns and looks at his friend, "Rick, did you hear me?" he asks as he follows my line of sight.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you," I tell him.

Shane smirks, there's always one girl with a hero complex he thinks, I swear Rick wouldn't notice unless someone hit him upside the head. That's when Shane recognizes the girl from a call a couple of weeks ago. _A domestic violence call, I think, Beth was her name. She didn't press charges, just said she fell, typical. Rick must have swooped in and pulled the whole knight in shining armor her to rescue the damsel in distress bullshit. I wonder if they are fucking, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out he thinks with a devilish grin._

"So let's break up in partners and try some moves out, "Shane says. He slowly walks around the group watching what they are doing but always keeping an eye on Rick and Beth who are trying to not get caught staring at each other. Whenever Beth would catch Rick watching her , her face would turn red and she would duck her head down. The next time Rick catches Beth watching him and he just smiles and gives her a wink.

When Shane got around to Beth he stopped and watched her for a little while before stopping what she was doing. "Here try this instead," Shane says as he puts his hands on her hips turning her slightly. He stands behinds her and moves her shoulders slightly and then he dips his knees hitting the back of hers making them bend slightly. With his hands still on her shoulders he whispers something in her ear, and she giggles. Shane looks up at Rick who has moved closer to them as he's been watching Shane's every move. Shane jerks his chin at Rick and winks at him with a smirk.

_Oh yeah, he's pissed alright he thinks. That's interesting, I didn't think Rick had it in him._

When Beth notices that Rick is watching them she backs into Shane so that their bodies are flush. "Whoa there girl," Shane says under his breath. Shane whispers something else and she giggles again and says "Oh Shane, your terrible" as she playfully slaps his arm. Rick watched as Shane stood up straight and checked out Beth's ass before walking away.

_Fucker, Rick thinks. He needs to stay away from Beth, she's too good for him and all he will do is hurt her. With being Shane's best friend since grade school I have heard all about Shane's conquests so I know he's earned his player rep._

Shane then announces that we are going to take a 10 minute break and that's when I take the opportunity to confront Shane.

"What do you think you are doing? I ask him.

"What are you talking about," he asks me with a straight face, knowing damn well what I'm referring to.

"Beth is a good girl, leave her alone. She's not going to be another notch on your belt," I growl.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't know you were tapping that, when did that happen?

My eyes dart to where Beth is standing, she's spying on us I realize.  
"It's not like that" I inform Shane. "I just don't want her to end up hurt; she's been through enough already. I'm fucking tired of cleaning up your messes." Rick says quietly.

"I wouldn't do anything to her she didn't beg me to beforehand." Shane says as he wiggles his eyebrows and starts walking towards Beth.

Rick just glares at him, as someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He turns around to find Carol standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Rick, how are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm good, how is the new place, Sophia adjusting well?" I ask her as my mind flashes back to that horrible night. Shane and I were called to a domestic violence call, where we found her bloodied and broken from her husband's beating. She finally decided that it was enough and left his sorry ass, and I got the pleasure of handcuffing him and putting him in jail. She's changed so much since that night, getting stronger every day and I couldn't be more proud.

"She's doing really well and we both love the new apartment. I'm starting a sub teacher job at Sophia's school on Monday." Carol says with a giant smile on her face. She then gives me a big hug and says with tears in her eyes, "I just wanted to tell you thank you for all that you and Lori have done for me. I don't know what I would have done without you two. I see now that he would have eventually killed me and Sophia. Now we can start over and be happy and it's all because of you two."

"It was no problem Carol, I'm just glad you two are doing so well. You need anything let me know." I pat her on the shoulder and she walks back towards the group.

"The break is over so Shane gets everyone's attention. "Ok, Rick can you come here, and I need a volunteer to fight Rick."

Beth's hand shoots up and Shane smirks. _Eager little girl she is._ "Beth, come on up please. Shane says as he turns towards Rick with a knowing smirk. "Ok, Rick stand behind Beth and put one hand on her shoulder." "Now Beth you are going to grab his hand with both of yours. Back into him in a slightly crouch and pull your hands down as your turning your body to face him essentially flipping him over on his back.

Rick gives Shane a dirty look and then puts his hand on her shoulder. Beth grabs his hand, squats slightly and pushes herself flush against Rick as she turns her body flipping him over on his back.

"Good job, Blondie." Shane says and gives her a high five.

Beth grins and offers her hand to Rick, "Need some help up old man?"

"Nah, I'm ok. Good job though." Rick says with a chuckle as he stands up.

"Shane turns around and instructs the class to practice that move for a little bit. Shane turns back to Beth and pulls her up against him as he puts his hands on Beth's hips, "Bend more at your waist so you get more leverage." Shane whispers something in her ears as she looks over at Rick. Then she bends a little putting her but up against Shane's crotch and Shane whispers something this time that makes Beth blush and giggle. Rick gets closer to hear what he's saying to her.  
"You're such a tease Barbie, you better watch it or I'll break out the handcuffs." "Wouldn't want to start something you couldn't finish, or maybe you do." He says as he winks at her and walks off.

Rick puts his hand on Beth's shoulder, "Can I talk with you?" he asks her. She nods and walks over to to the wall where her stuff is with Rick following her. She bends over retrieving her water bottle and towel she brought with her. Standing back up she catches Rick's eyes on her butt and she smiles. "What do you need Rick," she asks him, not letting him know she caught him checking her out.

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful with Shane, he's a good friend but he's not boyfriend material. He will only hurt you, so stay away from him."

"God, you sound like my Daddy. I'm almost 18; I can do what I want. Shane doesn't scare me and I know how to handle guys like that.

"Beth, please listen to me. I'm just looking out for you. Rick tries to explain to her.

"You're not my Daddy, my husband, or my brother. I told you I know what I'm doing. "It's fine," she says with a laugh. "It's just a little harmless flirting," she says as she walks back to the group.

Shane asks everyone if they had any questions. "Nope, ok well that's it for class. Thanks"

As Rick was grabbing his gear he looked around the room for Beth and found her talking to Shane. She had her hand on his shoulder while they we're talking and then she suddenly leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and grabbed her stuff off the chair next to her and started walking towards me.

"What was that? I told you to stay away from him," Rick says with a tight mouth.

"What? Oh, Shane? You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous." She says with a sly grin. "Don't worry Daddy, I will behave myself, besides I was just thanking him. I'm leaving for school tomorrow, this was my last class.  
"So this is goodbye for now, I won't be back until Christmas break."

"You gonna miss me Rick? She asks as she puts her hands on my chest. My skin burns from the light contact, I feel like I'm being burnt from the inside out.

"Beth," is all I can whisper. "More than I have any right too." I finally manage to whisper.

That makes her smile and she says, "good and winks at me as she throws her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss on my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and we just stand there for a few minutes holding each other, breathing in each other's scent. She smells like Heaven, lavender and vanilla with a little bit of her natural sweat. I try to memorize the way she feels in my arms and the way she smells.

"Take care of yourself Beth, and have fun." You need anything don't hesitate to call me, you have my number still?" I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver as my breath brushes across her ear and I chuckle at her reaction. "You like that uh?"

She nods, "I wish things were different", she says with her mouth still pressed against my neck. She gives me another kiss and let's go of me.

"I know me too" I tell her.

As I drive home I think about my college days, and memories of meeting new friends, frat parties, sorority girls, and all the trouble Shane and I got into. Those were the fun days; I almost wish I was going to school with her. I dreamt of frat parties, long blonde hair and blue eyes. It was the best sleep I've had in days.

I've been at school for a month now and I love it, but I still dream about Rick on almost a daily basis. My roommates are sick of hearing about him but I don't care. My English teacher reminds me of him, they could almost be twins, that is if Rick was English.

A week later when he was in bed, his phone beeps with a text notification. "Who's texting me this late?" he wonders. He opens it and sees it's a picture text from an unknown number. Curiosity has him opening the message instead of just deleting it. My eyes go wide in shock, there's Beth standing beside a picture in a strapless dress that is as blue as her eyes. Her hair is in a loose side braid and she's wearing just a little bit of makeup. She's pointing to the picture she's standing next to with a huge shit eating grin on her face. There's a caption below the picture that says Kappa Tau uh, Cappie? "Tell Shane nice hair btw."

I chuckle, shit she's in our old frat house. The picture she's pointing too is our pledge class. "God, I haven't heard that name in years, there's a funny story behind Shane's hair," I text her back. "You look nice, things must have changed a LOT since the last time I've been there, it looks so clean. I tell her in a second text.

"Will you come to Homecoming? Please, Cappie?" She texts me with a picture of her doing her best puppy dog face, complete with her lower lip sticking out like my nine year old.

"Uh, I'm never gonna hear the end of that damn name am I? I text her.

"Nope, you'll have to tell me the story behind it someday."

"Maybe if you're a good girl, I will someday." "Fine, I will come down for Homecoming. It might be nice to see my old stomping grounds."

"Great! Can't wait to see you next week. Gnite xoxox" she texts me.

The next day at work I tell Shane about Beth being at the old house. "Oh, by the way she says nice hair."

"Yeah, some asshole shaved my head the night before, I wonder who the hell that was" he says in mock annoyance.

"I dunno, but he sounds awesome," I say with a laugh as I slap his back.

"Yeah, you asshole I had to wear a hat for weeks." Homecomings coming up isn't it, are you going, he questions me.

"Yeah, you wanna go with? See how much trouble we can get into this time?" I ask him.

"Gee, let me think. Football, drunk sorority girls and my best buddy. Fuck yeah, what are you going to tell Lori though?

"She's already planned on taking Carl to see her parents for that weekend.."

"Hmm, that worked out perfect. Are we gonna make a stop and see your little girlfriend? No judgment man, I won't say a word; I've done worse things as you know. "

"Man, I told you once. It's not like that with Beth."

"Sure, whatever you say man, but she's got it bad for you." You better watch out." He says with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow update, thank you so much to my beta Texasbelle 91, thanks luv! Enjoy and please, pretty please review? So this chapter was really hard to write, I just wanted to make sure it was right. I swear I rewrote it like 10 times because I couldn't decide how far I wanted Beth to go with her teacher; I ended up watering it down a lot. Thank you so much for reading! Love you all

I don't own TWD

Chapter 6

I have got it bad for my hot teacher, isn't that some cheesy 80's song, I think with a big grin as I fix my hair before walking into class. There stands the twin to the man of my dreams, Mr. Clutterbuck, my history professor at his desk messing around with some papers. I haven't figured out which I like better, Mr. Clutterbuck or Rick, they look the same, but their personalities couldn't be any different. Rick is laid back and funny, where as Mr. Clutterbuck is kind of uptight but really intelligent, but the best thing about him is his English accent. I love just listening to him talk, especially about something he loves because he talks with his hand a lot. Today he's wearing a dark blue dress shirt that matches his eyes with a gray vest over it and tight, OMG tight, grey pants. God, those pants fit him perfectly I think, but it's really that swagger of his that gets me going. I've heard rumors that he takes "special" interest in his TA's, that he gets off on seducing them, like it's some kind of game to him.

Zack and I never had sex, as soon as we started dating he turned all possessive and controlling. I managed to fight him off when he tried to push me into having sex and that's when he started hitting me and we went downhill after that. But If Zack wasn't such an asshole I would have never met Rick, so I suppose it was a blessing in disguise in some kind of perverse way. I'm still pretty unexperienced and I'm sure he could teach me a few tricks that I could use on Rick later.

So after class I'm gonna go ask him about becoming his TA, and see how it goes. When class was over everyone practically ran out of the room, while I took my time gathering my stuff and walked down the stairs towards him. I flash him a big smile and ask him if he had a couple of minutes he could talk to me.

"Are you still looking for a TA?" I ask him.

"Yes, I am Miss Greene, are you interested in the position? He asks me as he looks directly into my eyes.

"Yeah, I am. What would I have to do?"

"Well you would help me with whatever I may need at the time. Its late hours and weekends, working with just me. Do you think you could handle the responsibility?" He asks me with a knowing smile forming on his face.

My face turns red when I realize he's checking me out, looking me up and down. His eyes stop for a minute at my breasts and then they stop again at my mouth. I unconsciously lick my lips and look at him again and he now has a shit eating grin plastered on his face. My breath hitches when he puts a hand on my shoulder, "Can you start tonight? Say around 9 p.m. here?" he asks me.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I can do that," I finally manage to stutter. "See you then," I say as I leave the classroom.

It's 8:50 later that night when I walk through the door of my history class. I fidget with my hair and my skirt when I catch Mr. Clutterbuck's eyes staring back at me. "Hey," I greet him awkwardly with a weird wave. _What the hell was that Beth, Jesus, calm down I berate myself. _

He just smirks and asks if I'm ready to get to work? He hands me a stack of papers and tells me to go through them and copy the grade into the computer. After a while my neck starts hurting and I take a break when I start rubbing my sore neck.  
"Welcome to the joys of being a teacher," he says as he looks over at me. He sits there a minute or two and watches me.

"Tsk, tsk..that won't do you any good," he says as he stands up and walks behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts rubbing them slowly but firm.  
I can't stop a moan from escaping and I hear him chuckle.

"Good uh?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's been a long time since I've got a good back rub." His hands start to go down my arms and he leans and whispers something in my ear that I couldn't understand. When I turn my head to ask him to repeat it his face is right there and he leans in and kisses me.

"Hmm" he moans, as he pulls away. "You taste like honey." He brushes my hair away from my face as he smiles at me leaning in for another kiss. This kiss isn't tentative or soft it's full on lips, tongue and teeth. He pushes his hand through my hair and pulls me closer so that my knees are on the outside of his hips. He has me leaning back against the desk so I hook my ankles around his legs so that I don't fall. His hardness is rubbing against my core as he starts grinding against me.

"Have you ever sucked a cock before my pet?" he asks me as he pulls away from kissing my neck.

He leans back in and starts sucking on my ear lobe, when I moan out a yes.

"Good," he says as he unbuttons his shirt and tells me to trail kisses down his body to his cock. I flip us around so that he's up against the desk. I start kissing his neck and I pause to suck on his collar bone, then I make my way down to his nipple and I suck it into my mouth and start to nibble. I pull away to look at the raised bud and blew on it making it even harder. "Good girl, you're a fast learner," he moans out. I go to the other nipple and do the same thing, but this time I bite his peck and he thrusts hard into me.

"Bitch, do it again." He says with a chuckle.

I go to lick his nipple and then I bite it while I twisted the other, and he grabbed the back of my head by my hair and starts dry humping me. He's moaning really loudly now telling me to keep going, so I trail my tongue from his nipple to his side and I lick his skin there. He's skinny enough that I can feel his ribs and so I start counting them while my tongue glides over them slowly. I then open mouth kiss his stomach to the other side and do the same thing again, by now he's panting and squirming around so much that I try to hold him down. I keep kissing him all the way down to his navel where I dip my tongue in and I push my hands under his waist band. I lightly stroke the skin right at his waistband as I look up at him. His head has fallen back and his eyes are screwed shut, when I pause he opens his eyes and looks down at me. He caresses my face with both his hands as he pushes his thumb inside of my mouth. I start sucking on his thumb as he moves it in and out of my mouth.

"Hmm," he says. "Let's see how you handle something bigger," he says as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his zipper down. I reach in and take him out, I notice he's already leaking pre come and I swirl my tongue around the head tasting him. I look up at him and he's watching me intently, telling me to go ahead. I took his dick in my hand and kissed the underside, from the bottom to the top. I let my tongue rake over his tip and he closed his eyes , grabbing onto the sides of the desk. I took a deep breath and took the tip in my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around. He grabbed the desk tighter & bit his lip. I took the tip out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around his length. Then I licked the underside and took him in my mouth again, this time going down farther. I gained a rhythm and started bobbing my head up and down, going down farther each time and simultaneously using one hand to stroke him while the other was pressing against his hip. His pre come started dripping out of my mouth and down his shaft. He tilted his head back and moaned.

"I'm gonna come my pet," he moaned out. Seconds later I felt his come shoot down my throat and I swallowed up as much as I could. A little dripped out of my mouth and he went to swipe it off my lips and held his finger out for me to lick it clean.

"Now clean me up, pet." He says and I obey. When I finish he pushes me off of him and starts to fix his clothes and rake a hand through his hair.  
"Clean up, and turn the lights off when you leave." He says as he grabs his bag and walks out the door.

The next day after class I take my time putting things away, waiting for the others to leave so we can be alone. As soon as I'm on the bottom of the stairs his mouth is attacking my neck. He's sucking and nibbling, making me moan with desire. He takes my ear lobe in his mouth and sucks on it and my breath hitches. His hands snaked their way under my shirt and are heading towards my breast. He palms one while he unhooks my bra. I help him take off my shirt and before I realize what's happening his mouth is nibbling and suck on my nipple

"Oh God yes, harder," I moan.

I don't know what to do with my hands so I just leave them sitting on his shoulders. I attack his neck while he assaults my breast with his tongue. My orgasm takes me by surprise, when my body begins to shake and I yell out Rick's name. He stops for a second and looks up at me, with a questioning look as he pushes my head down and unbuckles his pants.

"Suck" is all he says and I am happy to oblige him.

Lori and Carl left for her parents' house before I even got off work. She left me a note saying there was dinner in the fridge if I wanted it. And that Carl will call before he goes to bed.

No, I will miss you or I love you, none thing. _Boy, we really are broken aren't we? I think. I have a flashback to our fight last night. She accused me of not caring about our family. That I don't talk to her or give her any sort of attention, and then she drops the divorce bomb on me. She wants to do a trial separation and see how that goes. I think she's screwing someone else but I don't have any proof. The other day she came home and went directly in the shower. I picked up her clothes for her and they had a faint smell of alcohol and aftershave on them. I asked her if I could join her in the shower but she was already done, next time sweetheart she said with a tight smile.  
_I snapped out of my daze when I heard my cell chirp, I got a text message. I walked over and opened the text from Shane, "Hey man, I can't make it tomorrow, my bro needs me to help him with something. Tell Blondie hi for me," it said.

"Will do," I texted him back.

Later that day I went to the hardware store to pick up a couple of things to fix the dishwasher that Lori's been complaining about. Walking towards the checkout I saw Shane's brother Jim. I walked over to him and say "Hey, Shane with you?"

"Shane? Um…oh yeah no he's at the house waiting for me," he said looking down at his feet while scratching the back of his neck.

_Hmm..weird I think._

"Cool, well what are you guys working on? I ask him

"Uh, the deck needs fixed and painted," he tells me.

"Good weather for that. Well I better go, talk to you later." I say as I shake his hand goodbye. As I walk out the store I can't help but wonder what Shane was really doing this weekend. He obviously wasn't helping his brother. I wonder if he found a new girlfriend, but why would he lie to me about it, the whole thing was weird.

I ordered some pizza and watched a movie before heading to bed early; it's gonna be a good day tomorrow I think, falling asleep with a big smile. The next morning I wake up at 6 a.m. and shower and shave. I look over the clothes I sat out last night and start getting dressed, it took me over an hour trying to figure out what to wear because I was so nervous but I won't admit that to anyone. I ended up wearing an old worn pair of jeans, an T-shirt and a Kappa Tau hoodie that I got when I rushed freshman year. I'm really glad I shaved, that way I sort of blend in otherwise I would look like that weird old man hanging out with Beth.

.


End file.
